Rues view
by Naylorticole
Summary: The Hunger Games in Rues POV. I'm not Suzanne Collins so I don't own the Hunger Games
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games. this is my idea of Rues story**

**Chapter 1 ****The Reaping**

I wake to my mothers voice telling me and my siblings to wake up and get ready. I wonder why but then i remember today is the the day of the reaping one boy and one girl from each of the 12 districts are sent to an arena & forced to fight to the death. Everyone in every district between the ages of 12 and 18 have at least one slip in the ball of names in their district.

Being 12 I only have one but there is always the chance that I will go to the capitol and then the arena to fight. One of the worst parts is its televised for everyone in Panem to see. I only have one slip and probably wont go but i am frighted today no matter how many slips i have.

If you miss the reaping you will be punished so I sit up despite my fear and walk into the kitchen. My mother is sitting at the table along with my father and five other siblings. When i sit down my youngest sister Holly says, "Morning Rue." I respond with an attempt to smile. She doesn't understand the process of the reaping or the following games called the hunger games. The sad thing is watching teens kill each other are really considered games for the capitol.

My other siblings just make the same attempt to smile as i did. Out of my siblings I'm oldest, next comes Violet one of my three sisters, then Ophrys one of my two brothers, then Jasmine one of the sisters, Periwinkle other brother, and last Holly. My mother really likes flowers and anything to do with them so we all have names with something about flowers. My mothers name is actually Lily so my father is the only one without a flower name. His name is Lucas.

After we eat we start to get ready. We don't have running water or currently enough time to boil any so i take a cold bath. then i get dressed in my only dress. It's green and the bottom has vertical folds from the waist down. My mother gives me a green headband that matches for my hair. I look at myself in the cracked mirror in the kitchen. The green looks nice with my dark skin, eyes, and hair.

My mother walks in with my siblings behind her all dressed nicely. Holly walks over to me, gives me a hug and says, "You look very pretty." This time i actually smile at her words and say "so do you." I then pick her up and carry her out the house.

I have always been a little more protective of her than the others. She is only six and she seems so small. But really we all do. Both my mother and father were small for their age when they we younger so, so are all of us but she still seems smaller.

I'm terrified as we walk to the square in the center of town. I don't show it though. When everyone is in the square our mayor starts rambling on with the normal speech he reads every year. When he's finished he says to us all "Happy Hunger Games." We are supposed to cheer so we do. They can punish you if you don't.

Then district 11's escort steps to the center stage and says, "Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor. Ladies first," she then steps to the girls ball sitting on the stage. She digs around and takes out a slip. All I'm thinking is Not me. Not me. Not me. She crosses to the center stange again and reads the name.

I'm so shocked at what i hear I'm not sure if i heard her right but everyone is staring at me and i know it was right. The slip says "Rue Oakburd." I'm going into the hunger games.

**Please review. I would like to know if you guys like it so far or not. I don't care if you hate it just review and tell me what you think :^)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I dont own the Hunger Games**

**Chapter two Possible allies**

I'm shocked but i make sure not to show it. I walk up stiffly to the stage but i keep my head high and back straight. People probably expect me to cry but i wont. Ill be escort, Victoria, askes for volunteers but i already know their wont be any. She sighs and says "OK well now for the boys."

She walks over to the boys and ends up picking the name "Thresh Overden." I'm sad for this because i know this boy. He's older than me but he lives a couple houses down from me. When i was new to the orchard he stood up for me when other kids teased me for not understanding what to do. He seems like a nice guy to me and i really don't think he will kill anyone unless he has to, so i am some what cheered up by the idea that one less person will be trying to kill me until the very end and maybe not even then.

When he gets to the stage we shake hands and the anthem plays. They then escort us to the justice building. I'm escorted into one room and Thresh into another. It's very fancy. I wait for a couple minutes and my family walks in. Holly runs into my arms and cries into my shoulder. "Shh, it's OK it's OK," i tell her. Though i know it won't be.

The rest of my family come and sit around me. My mother and the three youngest are all crying. I can tell my father, Violet, and Orphys are close. "oh rue," my mother says, "please at least try to come back." "ill try my hardest." i tell her. We sit in an awkward group hug until the peacekeeper asks them to leave. They start to but Holly doesn't let go. I know she will miss almost more than the others.

The peacekeeper starts to get impatient so my mother gives me one last hug and grabs Holly. Before she leaves though she hands me my necklace i made out of grass. Its my good luck charm. She tells me "They let you wear one thing from your district, so here." "Thank you," I respond. And she's gone.

No one else comes and i didn't expect anyone to. Victoria takes thresh and I to the train. I thought the Justice Building was fancy before i saw this. So much so I actually gasp at how fancy it is. Everything is plush and almost everything is covered in velvet. Then i learn we all get our own chambers. i don't understand why they need so many rooms. When i get to mine Victoria tells me there are clothes in the drawers and that dinner is in a hour. I look around and find a shower with hot and cold water and a panel with multiple controls.

I decide to take a shower. It feels great. So much so i almost forget my traumatizing day. Almost.I get out and go to the dresser. I grab blue pants and a white shirt. By then its time for dinner. I walk into the dinning room and take my seat. Victoria, Thresh, and Marco, one of the past winners of the hunger games from district 11, are already there.

The second i sit down i am served with a huge plate of food. The second i clean that one a new one is in front of me. I keep eating until I feel like i could burst. we never have so much food or food this rich at home.

When we are all done we go to a room with a TV in it to watch a recap of all the reaping. As we watch a few kids stick with me; a pretty girl from 1 who i know will get a lot of sponsors with her beauty, both from district 2 but mostly the boy, a fox-like girl from 5, and the girl from 12 who volunteers for her sister.

The girl from 12 really sticks out for me. Her sister is my age and she looks about sixteen but what really sicks out is in the non-career districts volunteering is considered a death sentence. She has to really love her sister. I like her and if she seems a little more trust worthy i might want her as an ally.

**Again please review. I posted ch 1 and 2 at the same time so if you've already reviewed thank you:-) but if not please do! I seriously don't care if you hate it REVIEW please! :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games**

**Chapter three**

When i wake up the next morning we are close to the capital. After a big breakfast (i stuff myself again) we are almost there. I look over the table to see Victoria staring at me. I'm about to ask why when everything goes dark.

I'm confused and worried for a second until i remember why. we are going through the tunnel right before the capitol. When its light again i walk to the window but Thresh stays behind me. i am very curious.

The TVs have defiantly told the truth about how big and pretty everything is. though the colors seem artificial and now that i look closer the colors almost hurt my eyes. when the train stops we are taken inside. i am taken to a room and meet my prep team.

One of the members of the prep team, Adreana, looks oddly like a apple. She is a round women with skin tinted a reddish color and brown hair that's in a swirl on her head that looks like a stem. The other member of my prep team, Oscar, is tall with purple hair. Oddly enough his eyebrows are the same purple color. They are circling around me making sure they didn't miss any hair that isn't supposed to be there by capitol standards.

When they decide I'm ok Adreana hands me my robe and says,"wait here we'll go get Jen." "Thank you," i say with a partially forced smile. Most of my skin tingles or stings from the waxing and scrub that has to have scrubbed all the dirt off my body and at least two layers of skin. I try to ignore the tingling and after a little while my stylist, Jen, walks in. She has navy blue hair and bright green eyes, that I'm positive aren't natural. _At least she have dyed her skin _i think to myself.

"Atleast your pretty," she says with a sigh, "the last one needed alot of work." I don't really like her too much now.

She then circles me checking over everything the prep team has done. She nods a little later and says,"follow me." I put my robe back on and follow her. We go sit on a couch with a table in front of it outside the room. she presses a button and I frown as food comes up out of the table. There are people at home that die from hunger every day and here in the capitol they press a button and food appears. I shake my head quickly in disgust but Jen hasn't seen either.

I am a little hungry so i eat a little while Jen discusses with me what i will be wearing for the opening ceremony. She says to me, "Well, being agriculture we will have you wear something to do with the trees. I think it looks nice when the leaves change color so the dress will be a tree in Autumn." i nod thinking, _this could be ok_. Jen then says, "I don't want to spoil anything so i wont tell you what it looks like yet." I start to protest but she stops me saying, "Just wait you'll see." I sigh hoping this doesn't turn out to be a disaster.

Jen and I then walk back to the room and about a half hour later I'm standing in front of the mirror dressed. My dress is actually pretty. surprisingly it does represent autumn. From the bottom of my chest down its brown but its a warm pretty brown. From the bottom of my chest up is dyed different oranges, yellows, and reds to represent the leaves changing. My hair is just curled but looks nice with the dress since its brown. My shoes are the same brown as the bottom of my dress with small heels. Jen says, "well do you like it?" I nod and say,"yes thank you." Jen smiles at me and says and little kinder than normal, probably because i liked her dress, "come on its almost time." i nod and follow.

When I get there Thresh isn't there yet but i see our chariot and its also very pretty. Its made of all wood and is pulled by two Palomino horses. I walk over and pet the horses for a few minutes and then climb on to the chariot. Almost as soon as I'm on it Thresh comes out. We both represent autumn. He is in a suit with brown pants, a green undershirt, and a jacket that looks a lot like the top of my dress. I like his tie a lot. It is a tree in autumn also but you can see the whole tree in what looks like a meadow. It reminds me of home a lot actually because we have a meadow with trees in it at home that i go to a lot.

Thresh steps onto the chariot too and a few minutes later its almost our turn. I'm nervous. Thresh notices and says, "we'll be fine don't worry," with a smile. I smile and nod in return. His words help a little but not very much. We are about to be pulled out now. When we are out some people cheer "District 11". We get a little ways closer to the end and the crowd goes silent. I wonder why and when i turn to see I'm surprised.

The District 12 tributes are on fire, literally. Some people in the crowd gasp probably wondering why the tributes haven't been burned alive yet but when they seem to realize the same thing I have the fire is capitol made.

The crowd then shouts "District 12." Soon mostly everyone is shouting "Katniss, Katniss." Wow. They even bothered to find her name. She's probably going to get a lot of sponsors with this. I look up to the screen nearest us and see Katniss waving and blowing kisses into the crowd. Something seems weird then i see why. Katniss and I think his name is Peeta are holding hands. Why? i think. I guess I'll find out sooner or later.

When we finally get to President Snows mansion the camera is still on District 12. They are getting more airtime than they should but I understand why. It has dimmed because President Snow is talking but it is hard not to watch them as it gets darker with the flickering.

President Snow finishes and we are all starting towards the Training Center. When the doors shut District 12's fire is put out and I notice a lot of people shooting them dirty looks. I don't blame them. If i didn't like Katniss because of what she did for her sister I might be too. They probably took a lot of sponsors just because of tonight. I feel some what bad for them because they will probably targets for the Careers just for tonight. But weirdly enough i really hope not. I think I'm starting to like Katniss a little too much and with this target that will be on her back I really shouldn't want to have her as ally as much but I still do. I'll have to figure this out soon if I'm going to know what to do in the games.

**I hope you like it so far:-) I know the outfits for Rue and Thresh aren't the best but i couldn't think of anything else. Anyways please review! Oh and thank you to Christiana Greene for already reviewing. :-) If you are reading and haven't reviewed please do. Seriously, and i know i posted the same thing last chapter, i dont care if you hate it just tell me what you think. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The nextday I wake up and go to breakfast. When I get there everyone is already there. When we finish eating Victoria looks at me and says,"OK now we need to figure out training. I'm guessing you want to be trained separately?" Thresh and I both nod. I can't really do alot but I'm good at climbing and if there are trees that could be helpful but anything else I find out I can do I want to keep to myself.

"OK then Rue come with me. Thresh go with Marco." We both nod and follow who we are supposed to. "So what can you do?" "Not a whole lot. I can climb really well though." "Hmm that could be helpful.  
Anything else?" "Not that I know I'm OK with a slingshot though." "OK then try a little of everything in training. See if you are good at anything else." I nod and follow her back to the table.

When Thresh comes back Victoria says, "OK go get dressed. You are starting training today." I say,"OK," and walk back to my room. When I'm changed i walk out and follow everyone to the elevator. When we get there everyone but district 12 is there. I just stand quietly waiting. When 12 gets here everyone walks to the center towards were the head trainer Atala is. When she is done explaining I walk to the fire staring station. I just walk around trying a little bit of everything.

The days continue like this. I find I'm OK with knifes and slingshot but that's about it. I notice throughout the whole thing district 12 says together. I watch them curious. When they are at the spear station Peeta notices me and whispers something to Katniss. Her gaze flickers to me and Peeta says something else to her. Her expression is pained and she bites her lip. She looks away from me and says something back to Peeta. By the look on his face it wasn't the nicest thing as he responds.

I'm curious enough to actually join them at some stations. I notice that Katniss and I are both good with plants and at climbing.

On the third day we go in with the game makers so we get our scores. I know what I'm going to do. When it's my turn i go in and climb up to the ceiling and take a slingshot and hit all the targets. Then i do the plants right and just climb and shoot things with the slingshot until I'm dismissed. I don't think I really did to good but when we sit down to watch the scores I get a 7. That really isn't to bad considering.

I'm surprised to see that Katniss got a 11. I wonder what she did? I am congratulated by everyone as i walk to my room. When I fall asleep I'm still wondering how Katniss got the 11 and I also noticed a pin on her shirt today and it had a mockingjay on it. I decide that is enough for me and I'm going to make an alliance with her in the games.

**I know this is short sorry. Also sorry I haven't updated in so long. I have been super busy. I'll try to make the next chapter longer.**


	5. AN

** Hey everyone. Sorry I haven't updated in so long but with school and some of my family coming to town I haven't had a chance. I am currently working on the next chapter for both of my stories and hopefully they will be up soon. I'll update as often as I can but no promises cuz even though I'm only a few weeks into school I have had alot of work. Stupid teachers (I apologize if any of you are teachers). Thanks if you were reading this and still are even with how long this is taking. **

** :^) Thanks  
**


End file.
